Earth Angel
by drgemini86
Summary: Sparks fly at an SGC fancy dress party as the rest of the team plot. SamDaniel, CamVala. Set in season 10. Lyrics featured are Earth Angel by the Penguins.
1. Chapter 1

Earth Angel, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)

_**Earth Angel, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)  
**__**Summary: **__Sparks fly at an SGC fancy dress party as the rest of the team plot. SamDaniel, CamVala. Set in season 10. Lyrics featured are Earth Angel by the Penguins._

_**Pairing: **__SamDaniel_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Category: **__New Romance (SamDaniel), Established Relationship (CamVala), Friendship (team)_

_**Genres: **__A/U, Drama, Friendship, Humour, Romance-focussed, SongFic_

_**Spoilers: **__like South Pacific islands – small but widely distributed  
_

_**A/N: **__you might remember the song being sung at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance in Back to the Future by Marvin Berry and the Starlighters… before Marty McFly's rock of ages… lol_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ooh! I've got it! I've got it!"

Cam, dressed as Captain Kirk for an SGC fancy dress shindig, glared at an excited Vala, who was dressed as Trinity. He remarked,

"Nothing that involves gassing 'em… or locking 'em up in a room together, tied up."

Vala looked disappointed and retorted with a pout, "You're no fun…" She added with a sultry smile, "I was under the impression that you liked bondage, my dear Colonel."

He sighed in exasperation and then cleared his throat, saying as he gestured discreetly towards a smirking Teal'c who was dressed as Chewbacca. "Not now."

Teal'c, his Chewbacca head under his arm as the three members of SG-1 stood to one side of Cam and Vala's backyard which was slowly filling up with other members of the SGC in fancy dress, said, "Perhaps we could re-enact a scene from Back to the Future where the parents of MartyMcFly dance."

Cam and Vala's faces suddenly lit up, the former saying with a grin, "You're a genius, T… it's perfect."

Teal'c remarked with a smug smirk and an incline of his head, "I am not referred to as Teal'c of Chulak in jest."

Cam remarked with a chuckle to Vala as she looked highly amused, "That was arrogance, wasn't it? Yep, that was arrogance from our boy."

Vala said, exhaling, "Well, what remains is finding Marvin Berry."

"Nope… we've got the film soundtrack on CD."

Teal'c remarked as they piled their hands in agreement for their new plan, "Allow us to induce this performance on the highway."

Cam laughed, saying as he patted a smirking Teal'c on the shoulder, "I'm sure you do it on purpose."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam, dressed as Madame de Pompadour, the famous mistress of Louis XV, with blonde hair extensions, stood on the edge of the dance floor as her friends and colleagues began to pair off. She smiled in greeting at Siler dressed as Scotty, and Walter dressed as Doctor McCoy.

She looked around for SG-1, sighting Cam and Vala in each other's arms, enjoying a rather passionate clinch. She smiled in amusement and a little embarrassment, and her eyes moved to Teal'c, now with his Chewbacca head on. She chuckled as she watched him stoop to listen to whatever Carolyn, dressed as Doctor Crusher, was saying.

In the dusky light of the evening illuminated by small garden lanterns, she looked around for the remaining member of the team, when she raised an eyebrow on seeing Jack dressed as Darth Vader, his mask under his arm. He remarked, raising his eyebrows slowly as he approached her,

"You're looking pretty damn fine, Carter, if you don't mind me saying so."

She smiled in thanks to a passing compliment from Bill and a bumbling one from Felger, and she replied with a tight smile, "Thanks Sir."

Noticing that she was looking around him, he asked, "Looking for Obi Wan?"

She smiled again and said, apologetic, "Sorry Sir… I was just looking for Daniel. Haven't seen him yet but Cam says that he's something."

"Well, I'd say Daniel agreeing to come in fancy dress, period, is something. Any idea who he's coming as?"

"No Sir."

He then asked with a smirk, "This dance taken?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel, dressed as the tenth Timelord in a brown pinstriped suit and a tan hued trench coat with white basketball shoes, emerged into the backyard from the house, seeing everyone dancing in the middle of the grass, music coming from somewhere at the back.

He looked around for his friends, seeing Cassie, dressed as Princess Leia, pulling a reluctant Teal'c out onto the dance floor. He smiled slightly in amusement at the sight of the battle-hardened Jaffa being wheedled into submission by another Frasier.

His eyes moved to Cam and Vala dancing intimately… and then he saw a sight that took his breath away – Sam looking radiant in an 18th century style ball gown, her hair, somehow longer, running down her shoulders.

And then something else knocked him for six and, this time, not in a good way. She was dancing with Jack.

Swallowing his disappointment down and reminding himself that he should be happy, he sidled off to the side, hoping to be inconspicuous. Only… Cam wasn't having any of it.

"Jackson!!"

Daniel turned and saw the Colonel waving him over to him and Vala. The Archaeologist sighed tiredly and then went to greet his friends, Vala remarking ebulliently,

"You're looking particularly gallant this evening, Daniel."

He ducked his head in embarrassment and replied in a murmur, "You look nice."

Vala, amused at his embarrassment, kissed him on the cheek and said, ruffling his hair, "Thanks."

Cam asked, amused too, "So, you gonna dance?"

Daniel shrugged and Vala said with a sly smile, "Samantha's been looking for you."

Daniel grimaced awkwardly and replied, "She's with Jack."

Cam rolled his eyes and remarked with a glare, "How old are you, boy? Get in there."

Cam, Vala, Teal'c and Cassie pushed an even more embarrassed Daniel onto the dance floor, the Colonel sending a discreet hand signal to Ferretti to change the track on the CD player.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam suddenly stared over Jack's shoulder on finally seeing Daniel, stopping the General's small talk in its tracks. She gaped in… she wasn't quite sure what she was gaping in at the sight of a remarkable looking Daniel.

A nonchalant Jack turned to follow her gaze and he smirked, remarking as he turned back to a still agape Sam, "Well, that's appropriate… how many times has he died?"

On noticing her not paying much attention to anything else, he nudged her gently, saying with his ever-present smirk, "You're drooling."

Still not paying any attention, she continued to gaze at Daniel as he finally moved through the crowd towards her, his eyes locked onto hers.

"_Earth angel, Earth angel  
Will you be mine?"_

An amused Jack stepped aside as the Archaeologist approached, watching as Daniel, oblivious to his presence, greeted Sam, the two of them looking mesmerised by each other.__

"My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you…"

Jack glanced across the floor at Cam, Vala, Teal'c, Carolyn and Cassie who watched the proceedings as Daniel, with a slight smile, his face glowing, offered his hand to Sam. She grinned, looking radiant with wonder and happiness as she put her hand into his, the Archaeologist gently pulling her towards him.__

"Earth angel, Earth angel  
The one I adore  
Love you forever and ever more…"

Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder as he held her, and he whispered as they swayed to the music, his lips near her ear, "You look good. Madame de Pompadour?"

She gazed up at him, replying, "Oh yes… and you're the Doctor. We've been set up. Madame de Pompadour isn't particularly sci-fi in herself."__

"I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you…

I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your love's loveliness

_I hope and I pray that someday  
I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness…"_

He smiled, his cheeks tinged a rosy red as he looked down, and she remarked with a happy sigh, "I like this party though. It's a great idea. Cam's really getting into being our CO."

"Yep. He's even organising our social lives."

"Well, come on, we don't exactly have them."__

"Earth angel, Earth angel  
Please be mine…"

He chuckled, remarking, "It's nice not being geeks for once… _although_… this _is_ a sci-fi themed party."__

"My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you-ou-ou…"

She laughed. "Have you seen Cam and Vala? They couldn't decide between Star Trek and the Matrix for the both of them… and then Teal'c wanted to be Chewie, but at least he's not alone with the General being Darth Vader."__

"I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your love's loveliness  
I hope and I pray that someday  
I'll be the vision of your happiness…"

They laughed and her arms moved to his shoulders as she continued, their eyes locked on each other's once again, "You look pretty good as the Doctor."

His cheeks reddened again as he replied, "And you look pretty good as Madame de Pompadour."__

"The vision of your happiness…"

He wasn't sure how it happened, who made the first move, but in a heady mixture of their surroundings and their mutual attraction, their lips came together as they continued to dance.__

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…"

They parted, surprised but still in each other's arms, and they stared at each other. Suddenly, their eyes simultaneously moved to the other's lips and as the rest of their friends and their colleagues stared, wide-eyed, they kissed once again.__

"Earth angel, Earth angel  
Please be mine…"

When they parted for the second time, they gazed at each other in wonder, seeing something in each other's eyes that they hadn't before. They suddenly smiled, a thousand words passing between them silently as their faces lit up with wonder, love and happiness, and he caressed her cheek.__

"My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you…"

Smiling, carefree, she rested her head on his shoulder again, feeling utterly happy, and he asked, his lips near her ear again as the music faded, "Should we thank Mitchell?"

She grinned as she gazed up at him and she took his hand, remarking as she led one more than willing Archaeologist away from the dance floor, their friends looking even more shocked, "Let's do it tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the night, darkness all around them, Daniel stirred, finding himself in an unfamiliar bed, with an even more

In the middle of the night, darkness all around them, Daniel stirred, finding himself in an unfamiliar bed, with an even more unfamiliar source of heat in his arms. He slowly smiled as his fingers found long hair in a gentle exploration, and skin. Smiling in utter contentment that something he had never thought would happen had actually happened, he kissed the top of Sam's head in the darkness and felt her stir too.

Sam, happy too for all of his reasons and more, kissed his chest and then raised herself over him to kiss his lips. She couldn't help but giggle as his cheeky sense of humour surfaced and he played with her breasts during the embrace.

She switched the bedside light on and after they had become accustomed to the initial influx of light into their retinas, they smiled at each other. She remarked as she gazed down at him, tracing his lips with her fingers,

"I can't believe… _this_ happened."

He replied with a mirroring smile, "Neither can I."

He sat up so he could hold her in his arms, and she asked in concern as she turned to face him, touching his jaw affectionately, "Daniel, what happened between us?"

Realising that she was referring to their relationship in general as opposed to the happenings of the past few hours, he shrugged, kissing her neck as he replied softly, his smile gone, "I don't know. We just… grew apart."

Now straddling his lap, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I hated every minute of it."

"So did I. I think it was the stress of a new enemy on the block… and everything appearing to go to hell. I'm sorry for pushing you away, Sam. I just couldn't handle it all."

She looked at him in surprise and said, shaking her head as she held his face in her hands, "Oh… no, Daniel…"

He shook his head. "No, don't tell me that it wasn't me. I really messed up. I got so caught up in everything that I forgot who I was, who my friends were." He gazed at her, his eyes looking troubled. "Can you ever forgive me, Sam?"

She hugged him, playing with his hair as she replied quietly, kissing his neck, "I won't forgive you because as far I can see, you didn't do anything. I guess I should have been more aware of everything and tried harder to reach you."

"It's not your fault. It never was. Things just got so complicated."

As they rested their foreheads together, their arms still around each other, she asked with a sudden cheeky smile, "Do you think things would have been different if we'd done this well before now?"

He kissed her and replied with his own smile, "I think so." His smile faded briefly. "I always thought it was you and Jack."

"And until Vala got with Cam, I thought it was you and Vala. You really have no idea how that affected me."

"Same here." He paused. "Me and Vala?!" He snorted. "Like that would happen. She'd drive me up the wall within a week."

She smiled in amusement as she rested her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest as he gently ran his fingers up and down her back. He suddenly whispered with a cheeky smile,

"We're idiots."

She snickered. "Oh yeah. Well… theoretically, an idiot and an idiot cancel each other out which means…" she kissed him and smiled when he looked dazed, "… we're not idiots anymore."

"I like your logic. So…" he raised his eyebrows suggestively with an innocent smile, "… what do you want to do tomorrow?"

She grinned at him, remarking as he promptly blushed, "Play with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver."

They kissed and he retorted, his voice a little hoarse as they lay together in each other's arms, "Maybe Madame de Pompadour will make it to the TARDIS this time."

She laughed as he lay over her, and she asked, reaching up to smooth his neck, "So… whose idea was it for you to dress as the Doctor?"

He smiled as he nuzzled her neck, replying, "Teal'c's."

She groaned as his caresses intensified, and she remarked, her eyes closed as he drove her to the brink of ecstasy, "That is the last time I answer his seemingly innocuous questions about my TV preferences."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Thanks for reading!! Reviews are always very welcome._

_The Madame de Pompadour and the Doctor thing, if it puzzles you, is from the series 2 Doctor Who episode, Girl in the Fireplace, where the Doctor (David Tennant) meets Madame de Pompadour in Paris and then at Versailles.._


End file.
